Finally Together - SA
by gonnahaveagreatday
Summary: Sally and Aidan are together, but they get talked into something more.
1. Chapter 1

**Sally and Aidan's Wedding (judging these two they wouldn't want one, but I wanna see it anyway. I wrote Nora persuading her and Aidan to elope, but I know she wouldn't think to do that.)**

"Okay first off, getting married to Aidan just makes him promise he can't bang anyone else. Me too, for that matter. But the way our lives are right now; we always have something throw at us from around the corner. Being hitched to my best friend just seems like a waste of time, being with him forever, that sounds better."

"Yes, but Sally, The point of being married is so you can lean on each other when you have no one else; it's a willing responsibility to help your husband, or wife, get back up on their feet, or be there with them while they stay in bed all day." Nora replied. Sally gave her a measured look and smiled.

"Okay, just testing." She replied quietly. Nora smiled and jumped up.

"You're gonna do a big wedding and everything?" Nora asked excitedly. Sally looked at her from the stairs.

"Are you kidding? On top of actually getting married you want it to take six months to get everything right for five minutes while Aidan and I tell each other one, just like any other day, and we love each other. No, no it's gonna be quick. I don't know if I'm gonna be turned into a zombie again or not tomorrow, better do this now." Sally replied. Nora gave her a sideways glance.

"What does it matter if you turn into a zombie?" She asked. Sally looked away.

"I think that, when I was a zombie, Aidan and I almost kissed. The reason we didn't, I think, is because I was technically the undead." She muttered. Nora nodded without a word. Aidan came around the corner and Sally hopped up from the stairs, then ran at him and hugged him, making him laugh while he swung her around.

"Hey" She greeted with a huge grin. Aidan set her down and smiled.

"Hey" He replied sweetly, kissing her a couple times then saw Nora sitting on the stairs. "What's up" He added, letting Sally go a little.

"Oh, just Nora telling me you and I should get married." Sally replied casually. Aidan's eyes widened and looked from Sally to Nora with a surprised look.

"Why, why would we do that?" Aidan asked Sally. "When I was married before, that turned to crap when she turned into a vampire killer." The humor in that sentence hung in the air.

"Yeah, well, Av made a good point when she persuaded me." Sally replied, her hand on Aidan's shoulder. Aidan looked at Nora expectedly. Nora went down the remaining stairs.

"You know, it's just that if you have no one else around; Josh isn't coming home for the day or I can't get here; you can call Sally to come and help you, she'd willingly be obligated to come home after she gets her stuff done and help you with whatever, you know put you before her. And same with her calling you." She explained. Aidan's eyes went to his shoes, considering.

"That actually sounds like a good idea." He muttered to Sally. She looked at him and smiled.

"Me too, that's why I agreed to it." She replied. Aidan smiled at her in surprise. Then looked at Nora.

"Well, this is going to take more than just one discussion of course, but" He looked at Sally and her smiled got bigger. "Maybe we should do it." He said. Sally exclaimed in happiness and hugged him, he set her down and they kissed; Nora went to another room to text Josh before she saw Aidan and sally get into a full make-out session.


	2. The Day Has Arrived

**Two Weeks Later**

"So we've discussed this thoroughly" Aidan said. Sally nodded with her mouth closed. He looked at Nora "We're seriously doing this, even with all the cons."

"So you're leaning towards the pros." Josh guessed. Aidan shrugged with a smile. He looked at Sally.

"I'm gonna marry my best friend." He said to Josh and Nora, Sally showing him a huge grin. His head whipped back to Josh. "I'm getting married again!" He said excitedly. Nora whooped and hugged Aidan. It was a celebration for about four or five hours, and then with Sally sitting on the kitchen counter, Aidan went to join her.

"So," Sally began with chocolate in her mouth. "We're gonna do the same thing you guys did, about. Just in a different place."

"What, in a church?" Josh joked, and Aidan playfully punched his shoulder to shut him up.

"No, we're gonna do it right on the steps outside the house." She replied. Nora and Josh stared at them.

"So that strangers can watch you make the best decision of your life?" Josh asked

"First off, Sally and I agreed, it isn't that big of a deal." Aidan interrupted before Sally could start.

"Second, that's one of our favorite places." Sally added quickly. Nora and Josh looked at each other, trying to find words to persuade them to do it somewhere else while Aidan and Sally looked at each other and smiled, then shared a kiss. Nora and Josh turned back to try and persuade them to change their minds, but Aidan and Sally were so interlocked in their kissing they just let it be. They were happy. What else needed to be said. Josh got up, leading Nora out of the room. Aidan stopped and looked at him.

"I'm gonna at least block up the street so complete strangers walk past your wedding." Josh joked, Aidan grinned and clapped him on the back as Sally hung onto him. Nora lead Josh up the stairs as Sally pulled Aidan back into their kissing. They talked for a bit, and talked and kissed.

"Oh, that reminds me." Josh interjected, leaving Aidan mid-kiss and Sally turning toward him. "When is this taking place?" he asked. Sally grinned.

"In two days." She replied. Josh grinned and they hugged, before Nora dragged him back with her. Sally and Aidan playfully teased one another and kissed again.

Nora stood on the top step in a pale dress with an iris in her hand, and Josh stood on the bottom step behind Aidan, who was on the second to last step. The street was blocked off to the corner, but it didn't stop onlookers from wondering what was happening. Sally was in a shin-length wedding dress that had little ribbons of purple on it. Aidan was in a normal tuxedo, not the one that he wore in the seventies, Sally checked. Despite the protests of getting married a month before, he was happy the whole day, and couldn't stop smiling, even when Josh made jokes at his dispense. A priest from a nearby church had been asked to marry Sally and Aidan on these steps, and there he was in a black suit and a little white square at his throat. Aidan stood next to Sally on the middle step, as the priest married them from the step below.

"You may kiss the bride" The priest said warmly, and then Sally grinned at Aidan and kissed him, roping her arms around his neck. He held onto her and kissed her back. Nora couldn't help but want to clap, then Josh joined in, and then from a far off distance the onlookers clapped as well. It had grown into a crowd, so they could hear them applaud. Sally looked at them and then Aidan, laughing.

"You're my wife!" Aidan told her in a happy murmur. She grinned again and kissed him, then went back to the sole of her foot.

"Damn right I am." She replied, giggling. She looked up at Nora who smiled at her. "Oh my God, Aidan's my husband." She wowed. Nora laughed and so did Aidan, she turned back to him and kissed him some more. The priest looked at Josh and he nodded after the priest murmured if he could go. The priest left after shaking Aidan and Sally's hand and congratulating them.


End file.
